


Hive (illustration)

by venndaai



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: "We do not want to lose you," Vector said softly.Eckard lifted the hand that Vector wasn't holding insects in to his lips and kissed their knuckles. "Not planning to get lost," he said with a grin.
Relationships: Vector Hyllus/Eckard Lokin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Hive (illustration)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116295) by [wyvernwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwood/pseuds/wyvernwood). 



[ ](https://imgur.com/t8z0TfQ)


End file.
